Better Idea (Snund)
by Dawnasaurr
Summary: (Smut Warning) This was supposed to just be a small strip poker one shot for a friend, but the words, they just kind of happened. So this is the result. Hope you like it.


**Snund**

**WC:** 6,695

**Warnings: **Lots of smut and some plot

* * *

**BETTER IDEA**

The door was in front of them once again. They'd been here what felt like a million times, the tension always seems to pull at them, a living breathing invisible force tearing every nerve apart leaving their body hissing like a mute live-wire.

It'd been there long before they started dating. At the time they denied it outright, just friends who were both this side of socially awkward to make saying goodnight an odd experience. Though looking back at it, he knew it was the uncanny push and pull of their chemistry, their bodies way ahead of the game they played before their minds even had a chance to catch on.

Not that it's too surprising, growing up as most boys do, conditioned as most of them are without really even noticing it. Questioning your sexuality, it's just not done. Well at least not when you also know you're attracted to girls. He remembered he'd never stopped to think about it, at least before Snake that is. The man had always had that effect on him, just pushing him to his limits, all of them. Pushed his buttons, knew how to get a reaction out of him, knew how to keep his interest, knew how to make him feel things even when he had told himself he was wrong.

He sighed as he felt Snakes body press against his own, those wonderfully powerful hands digging into his back, lips playing along his neck. It all always felt so good, and while both of them had wanted more than this groping at the door before saying goodnight and going their separate ways, neither had made the move to do so. It's always painted as this ideal thing to go from friends to romance or lovers, but the reality of it wasn't quite so easy, or ideal.

On one hand it does have benefits, you know the other person already so well, you know what you can withstand, what buttons to push or not to push, that this isn't going to be some one night stand, you have too much to lose. On the other it's more than awkward. Pent up feelings urge you to move at a speed way faster than you'd like, body overcompensating for the minds delay. Every kiss or touch is more hesitant than it would be otherwise, because just the other day and in all the stories you share that was just your friend, your platonic same-sex friend that was never supposed to touch you like this and you were never supposed to want him to.

He could still feel the tension and rush of adrenaline when Snake's lips finally touched his own making his body feel like liquid fire under his touch. The scent of the other mans aftershave filled his nose, a five o'clock shadow already apparent and rubbing against his face. An unexpected moan escaped his lips as hands found their way under his shirt and his hands dug their way into Snake's dark locks. Every time was like this, all heat and all intense with zero follow through.

As if proving his point Snake pulled away a wry smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Their eyes met and Scott pulled him back for more, not quite ready for it to all be over yet again. This time when they pulled apart is was Scott's doing, his face red and lips bruised with the force of it, his heart pounded and skin begged him to push into territory yet unknown. But with the feel of Snake pulling away and the sound of a lock he felt his hope shrink away for the possibility more, at least this evening.

He heard Snake clear his throat and looked up into those unfairly green eyes. "Thanks for the date, it was good."

Scott smiled despite the disappointment he felt, "I'm glad. Only the best for a face like that."

Snake rolled his eyes at the cheesy flirtation pushing his two dogs back with his foot so they didn't get out. "Remember it's my turn next week, any idea where you'd like to go?"

"Surprise me, you know what I like," he said walking backwards toward his car. "But if we go on Saturday let's try and be back before the stream starts. Cry gave me hell last time." That and the never ending jabs about his sex life, or rather the one he assumed existed.

He saw his boyfriend, (which felt as weird thinking as it did saying,) wave it off and start to close the door with that infuriatingly sexy smirk plastered to his lips when Scott had had enough, I mean it couldn't hurt to ask, at least not more than his pride, which he would gladly suffer in the name of his libido.

"Hey Snake," he somewhat shouted trying to get the man's attention before he fully closed the door.

The door widened his eyes darting to Scott eyebrow raised in question.

Jund walked a few steps forward not quite daring to come so close to the man that would have the ability to tear his ego out from right under him. "Uh-" was all he got out before he airways seemed to close up with the words that wanted to come out.

He could see the amusement dance in Snake's eyes as he shook his head, "Well, spit it out."

Scott blinked a few times and cursed himself an awkward fool. "Yea I was just wondering," he started shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting, "ah, why do you never invite me in?"

Whatever Snake had been expecting, that wasn't it, his mouth hung half open words hanging at the tip of his tongue but nothing coming out as he seemed at a loss for words. After what seemed an eternity to him but was probably only seconds Snakes mouth shut and he straightened leaning against the door-frame composed once more. "I could ask you the same thing."

Scott smiled down at his red converse glad that a direct no hadn't hit him in the face. Snake wasn't known for pulling punches and this made him somewhat relax away from the idea of rejection and fill him with apprehension and a stomach full of knots at the idea of being invited in. He had not thought this through enough.

"You could, but let's not be hypothetical, it just so happens I asked you first."

Snakes gaze hardened on him growing serious, "That you did." Snake looked behind him in his house and then back towards Scott and shrugged, "I wasn't expecting company, so it's kind of a mess."

Of all the things he could have said he'd have hoped for something a little more profound, but this was Snake and it was part of his charm. He didn't suspect he'd get a better answer than that unless he went inside. His stomach tightened again at the thought of that and furthermore at the thoughts of what else could happen once he was actually on the other side.

"I've been inside your house a million times, and we both know your idea of a mess is my idea of clean, so that's not even an issue."

The words 'it's different now,' seemed to hang in the air around them but Snake seemed to consider this nonetheless before holding the door open wider in invitation. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth Scott walked the rest of the up to the door giving Snake a peck on the cheek before heading past him and inside.

Scott looked around trying to find what Snake could possible identify as a mess, but beyond the coffee cup on the counter, and a few dishes in the kitchen sink upon further inspection, he didn't notice anything else out of place. He suspected he'd have to be Snake in order to understand his need to organize everything and keep his place way cleaner than he ever managed to, but at the moment nothing could interest him less. He could feel Snakes eyes on him and when he turned around the man was way closer than he anticipated and almost fell over backwards trying adjust, but a hand behind his back and another gripping his forearm prevented any major disasters from happening.

"Do you think you can manage not to be so clumsy all the time, or is this something I'm stuck with?"

Jund's heart fluttered a bit at the meaning behind those words and took it in with a bit of pride that he hadn't managed to fuck this up at least. "I'm pretty sure you're stuck with it."

Snake barred his teeth in a mischievous smile that didn't quite suit his face but still managed to make the others blood boil. "Good," he whispered, capturing Scott's mouth with his own greedily nipping at his lower lip, an invitation Scott was only too eager to accept.

They collided together like teenagers and a summer full of first times and nervous hands. They moved quickly hands roaming, mouths biting, hips grinding and soon they were on the floor. Their heat quickly fading to nervous awkward movements, the dogs while not bothering them, were unwanted lurkers to their escapade that was quickly falling apart. Limbs were accidentally pinched, knees nudging not so lightly rather sensitive locations, teeth clashing more than once, making it even more awkward when Snake made to lift Scott's shirt off of him and Scott pulling away as if Snake had burned him.

Snake sat up looking at Scott curiously a hit of concern in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Scott shook his head biting his lip at the embarrassment that now seemed to consume him. This shouldn't be this awkward, it's not like either of them were virgins or unused to the idea that this is where they would eventually end up when they started this relationship. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Scott had meant by being invited inside after a date. All things considered it should be easier, but somehow the opposite was true.

This was Snake, this was his best friend, this was his best friend who was about two minutes from ripping his clothes off and fucking him. All things considered, he did want it, but just at the moment it all seemed so utterly ridiculous. He was beyond nervous, yeah Snake had seen him with a shirt before, but yet again, this was different. This was new territory, and he was making it worse every second. Why the fuck would he fall for someone so obviously out of his league and his best friend to boot and somehow expect it to feel as normal as any relationship he had before it.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and back to the very anxiety filled present. "Scott you okay?"

Scott manages a soft smile and Snake looked a bit relieved that he wasn't the cause of some physical malfunction. If only he knew. "Nah I fine, I just… This is awkward."

Snake shrugged and nodded, "Well yeah, did you think it would be easy?"

"Well easier than this. It's just like, whoa, my best friend is trying to take my clothes off and get in my pants, red fucking alert; this is the same guy you spent countless hours playing Dark Souls with, when did everything become not so platonic. Meanwhile my body is a tad bit more ready and gun-ho about the whole thing."

Snake seemed to chuckle at Scott's obvious naivete, "I don't think it was ever really platonic. I mean it was different from the start, it just took a bit for us to realize what was going on. I know I denied it for a lot longer than you did. How awkward do you think it was when I was the only one on board of this," he said pointing between the two of them. "I thought I was going crazy."

"That-That took some sorting out, I thought I was seeing things. It's why I avoided you so long there for a bit."

"I know," he said calmly putting a hand on Jund's thigh. "Just as I know now you're freaking out over nothing. But if you don't want this to happen, it won't, I'll make up a bed on the couch and that will be the end of it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, not with me."

Silence stretched between them for a bit as Jund tried to decide on the right words for what he wanted to say. In the current situation with his stomach tied up in knots and with Snake's hand rubbing very distracting rhythmic circles on his leg they just weren't coming fast enough.

"Don't worry if that's the case. I just, I know what I want, I think about things a very long time before I decide to do anything, and I want you. But I need for you to want this at least as much as I do-"

"Shut up. Do you think you'll ever stop over-thinking everything?" Scott interrupted.

"No," came the immediate reply along with a brush of lips at his temple.

"Listen, I want you," he said looking up into Snakes eyes, "I want all of it, and everything that comes with, I just want not to feel so awkward and like a complete fool in the process."

"Oh," came the deep reply.

"Yea, I promise you that's all I'm hesitant about. I am just not fond of the idea that being with you, will be consumed with me being awkward and nervous. Unfortunately I don't think that can be avoided."

Scott pulled at the collar of Snakes shirt bringing him in for a kiss ready to head back where they started. Awkwardness be damned, he'd been waiting for this way too long. Snake seemed pretty keen on the idea, deepening the kiss a moment before to Jund's dismay pulling back. "I think I have a better idea."

He watched as Snake got up and went out of sight confusion and curiosity getting the better of him as he followed shortly after. Snake was half bent over digging inside what he assumes was a junk drawer before making a sound of approval and pulling out a deck of playing cards like it was the best thing since sliced bread.

"You want to play cards?"

Snake sagged at the confusion in Scott's voice. "I want to play poker."

Scott tilted his head to the right, "Why would you want to- Oh, oh oh oh, I get it. But why?"

"It will help, trust me."

Scott gave Snake a skeptical look as they headed back towards the living room. "Alright, but I'm not sure what this accomplishes."

Snake sat at one side of the coffee table gesturing Scott to sit opposite him. "It's easy enough, we're playing a game. This game also adds variables like competition and loss of clothing, both of which we're interested in correct?"

Scott could feel his cheek heat up with the assumption, "Well yeah."

"This," he started pulling out the deck and shuffling cards, "Is the way to do it without too much awkwardness, in an environment we are both used to being in together. You'll be so salty after losing you won't care so much about the rest of it. That is at least the idea."

"Who said anything about losing, I'll have you down to nothing before I even take off my pants."

The glare shot at Scott was amused to say the least. "You can sure as hell try."

"Bet your damn ass I will. Now deal."

Snake made a low noise in his throat, "Interesting, I thought it was yours we were betting on, my mistake."

"Fuck off, lets get this started."

The older man shot him that smirk again and Scott melted on the spot. It was totally unfair Snake had that effect of him. He silently wondered if he had an idiosyncrasies that Snake found hard to to ignore. Hmm, he'd have to pay closer attention, because right now the game was on.

Snake dealt and Scott tried to put on the best poker face of his life determined not to let the bastard win this. This chips were piled on the table and they made their bets accordingly, Snake almost seeming to grin at how seriously Jund was acting.

Snake folded the first hand letting Scott take the win with two pair. The 'I told you so' smile that played at his lips was practically bragging, and he held out his hand "Shirt please".

With a roll of the eyes Snake grabbed the back of his shirt's collar and pulled forward sliding out of it effortlessly before throwing it in Junds face. He seemed to enjoy the temporarily mesmerized Jund before he asked if he wanted to deal or if he should just keep dealing.

Scott's words were lost so he just nodded in consent, and with more force than it should have taken finally looked away from the bare chest in front of him. He had not thought this through, now he was definitely going to be distracted, he should have asked for his socks. Snake was way ahead of the game and unfair play was going to have a penalty of some kind. Damn his own eagerness to win, this was a whole different kind of playing field and now the long haired prick had the advantage.

"Just fucking deal," was all he said not giving the other the benefit of his complaining.

Within minutes Jund was having trouble resisting the urge to glance up at the man in front of him. He knew those sculpted muscle by heart and his finger twitched with the urge to run his hands along that chest and up his back, taste the skin…

"Shit."

"Problem Scott?"

"No, nothing, don't fucking worry about it," he responded all too quickly. He knew what he was doing to him but Scott swore to get past it. He held the cards practically in front of his face so he wouldn't be tempted to look as much and eventually they made their bets neither folding with Snake coming out on tip with a full house compared to Scotts three of a kind.

Scott rolled his eyes as Snake asked for his shoes and then telling him to put them by the door before he could hand them over while he started a new hand. Scott grabbed two beers from the kitchen figuring the way Snake was playing they would be here for awhile, and to be honest he was not particularly upset about that idea.

The longer they played the more clothes they lost. Snake winning again and taking the socks followed by his belt and eventually the jacket he had been wearing from when he came in from their date. Scott won a few rounds himself learning from Snake a going for the socks followed by the bandanna that was almost near permanently wrapped about the others head. The latter of the two annoyed Snake to no end, which is exactly what Scott had been hoping for, but after a short debate it was decided rules are rules and off it came.

Both men now on their second beer and slightly more loosened up began to pick at one another while playing. Finally, after a bluff he thought would last forever Snake won, a new kind of tension filled the room as Scott had stood up and playfully removed his shirt flinging it at Snake and immensely enjoying the slight blush he just barely caught lighting up across the others cheeks.

Scott looked down on his from almost double checking he was the one to cause such a reaction and smiled when he realize his jeans had slipped significantly down sometime after he had removed the belt and grinned up at Snake like it all had been his master plan.

"Sit your ass down, I didn't need dinner and a show."

Scott cooperated but smirked, "Yeah well I felt like you deserved a treat for your good behavior."

"Prick."

"I thought that was one of my best qualities."

"We'll see about that."

And with that Scott Jund's mouth slammed firmly shut face turning beet red up to his ears. Pulling punches definitely wasn't Snake's strong point. They played on even ground at this point both knowing the winner of the next hand would have a serious concentrating problem if they wanted to continue and try to win.

The hand went slow, and the heat in the air was thick, both could feel the desire in the air with waves, making their eyes dilate, and brains hard to control and focus on the task at hand. Their eyes kept drifting past their cards, though Snake managed to look a tad bit more composed, his corded arm muscles carefully maneuvering to cross in front of his chest, not in the least caring if he was caught gawking.

They both refused to fold no longer caring about the game so much as who would be losing their jeans first. Scott licked his lips, and suddenly it was all over. Snake slammed his cards face down on the table and folded but before Scott had a chance to gloat the coffee table was pushed out of the way and Snake had him thrown over one shoulder heading towards the bedroom.

"What the fuck Snake, put me down."

And he did. His world flipped right side up momentarily before his back was suddenly sinking into a ultra soft mattress. This was definitely Snake's bedroom, he didn't even have to look around, he could smell his fabric softener coming from the sheets as well as his aftershave lingering in the air.

"You won, now are you going to claim you prize or do I have to strip for you?"

Scott held his breath as he sat up looking at the man he had wanted for so long, so many dates and sleepless nights gone past and now here it was and he could not make up his damn mind. On one hand, oh how he wanted to be the one to rip the jeans from his legs and have the power to just be able to take everything off, piece by piece, but on another, having a private show wasn't something he thought he'd get to experience often.

"Decisions, decisions," he said taking him in from head to toe loving the way Snake seemed to squirm under his hungry gaze. "I'm curious, what would you prefer?"

"You to hurry the fuck up."

Jund sighed before standing on his feet taking a loop around the impatient man, before standing directly behind him and settling his hands on his back before wrapping them around his front. With a jerk of his hands Snake was pressed flush against him, and he let out a soft moan at the feel of any kind of pressure on his already too tight jeans.

He ground himself needlessly into the backside presented to him, taunting him, making the taller of the two grit his teeth with barely contained desire. Scott's hands slithered down the front of Snake's torso, hands dipping past the border his jeans held, teasing the skin just above where he was sure Snake would want him to go.

He slipped around to the front of this man that he hand somehow convinced to be with him, making sure to give his ass a teasing squeeze as he went. Finally where he really wanted to be he let his hands rest against the button on his jeans.

"For fucks sake, stop teasing," the deep voice growled out, strong hands grabbing Jund by the chin forcing a bruising but surprisingly chaste kiss to his lips. He raised a questioning eyebrow knowing that despite the protests otherwise, Snake was enjoying the little dance he was playing across his skin.

Putting hands against a broad chest Scott pushed, urging Snake back and against the wall adjacent to floor length mirror. Scott saw Snake's head turn to watch as he leaned forward and grabbed a rigid nipple between his teeth. He heard Snake's breath catch in his throat, the noise giving him the confidence to push further, pulling and nipping at it before allowing his tongue to lave over its sensitized tip.

Using his peripherals he glanced to the right and saw Snake biting his lip watching his every movement in the mirror. He grinned cockily and moved to the other thus neglected nipple and started all over again. He enjoyed the little shutters that went through Snake at each nip and pull, and loved it nearly as much when he would sigh in relief when he used his tongue to caress and soothe the tortured skin.

His hands massaged into the grooves in muscles at his hips and up the toned abs loving the topography that was utterly Snake, a map he was willing to explore all night. Feeling a little neglected himself he moved his mouth away from scorching skin, "You can touch me you know, I won't bite."

He heard Snake chuckle lightly at the double entendre before his gravelly voice broke the silence. "If I touch you now, I won't stop."

Scott rather liked the sound of that, but he'd have to wait to see how well Snake kept that promise, he had other things on his mind first. He shrugged off the comment allowing his fingers to grab a hold of the button at the front of Snakes pants while his mouth played at Snake's neck and collarbone. Scott let out a sigh of his own as his stomach twisted tighter when the zipper was finally urged down, hands sinking into the skin at Snake's lower hips.

The patience that he once had was now gone, he'd have time for more proper teasing another night. Now though, his fingers slide underneath boxers and down Snake's thighs taking all the fabric with him as he slowly sank to his knees. He watched as Snake grumbled something about Scott wearing entirely too many clothes still but promptly shut up as Scott's hands trailed up his legs before wrapping a slender hand around his length.

Scott bit his lip as he watched Snake's face, the normally calm and composed man above him was breaking and fast. Hips bucked of their own volition as Scott began to slide his slide his hand along in a slow teasing rhythm. If he thought he face was red earlier he was sure now there was no comparison. He wanted this, they both did, and he had never been more turned on in his life.

In the months they had been dating Scott had had his fair share of fantasies but the fact that it was all happening and there was no more waiting was surreal. He dreamt how many times being able to taste Snake, being able to push him over that damn controlled edge he always seemed to be so wary of? Just the thought of it set him off and his tongue glided along the underside of Snake's cock before slipping his lips over its silky head.

The groan Snake let out was sinful and Scott doubled his efforts to attempt to bring out as many noises as he possibly could. He knew Snake was watching him in the mirror, just like you're aware when anyone is watching you. Hips bucked forward pushing Snake further into his mouth as he sucked and glided his mouth back and forth over and over.

Scott's hands eventually unbuttoned his own pants relieving some of the pressure on his own leaking cock. Snake's hands knotted in his hair, practically growling out his name as Scott allowed his mouth to take him to the base while his hands scratched down the back of his legs. Panting could be heard from the man above him and Scott enjoyed every second of it. Snake's grip tightened and he allowed the older man to set the pace, Scott letting out a moan of his own low in his throat at the feel of Snake's fingers digging into his scalp as he came.

He swallowed and released Snake from his mouth smirking at the sound of protest he heard from the other man. He looked up and the gaze that met his was all predatory and sex and he didn't stand a chance against it. Arms scooped him up from the floor and practically dumped him on the edge of the bed. He barely felt the hands at his lower back pulling down his remaining clothes in one fell swoop. Hands caressed every inch of him and without warning a scalding mouth devoured him, his back arching off the bed as his body's senses went into overdrive.

If Scott was painfully hard before, now he was in serious trouble, there wasn't much he could do. Every suck and caress of the tongue sent him that much closer to the edge he was doing everything in his power to stave off. Hands had his legs pinned to the bed and the image of Snake taking him into his mouth would be forever ingrained in his memory.

His heart hammered away in his chest and he stomach tightened at the very brink of an orgasm. With a growl of from the throat of the man that held him prisoner he came and his hands dug into the blanket as his eyes slammed shut with the pleasure that coursed through him.

Embarrassment threatened to creep up but was washed away as Snakes mouth soon claimed his own and he was ushered into the lap of the other. Scott hooked his legs around Snake's back as they moved to a more comfortable location towards the middle of the bed. The kiss was passionate and intense, both wanting and needing more of the other than ever before. Scott's fingers dug into Snakes back as he kissed down his neck trailing euphoric bites towards his collarbone eliciting sounds he hadn't known he had in him.

He could feels Snake's heart thrumming against his own, both so lost in the other and the feel of finally being together. Scott nudged Snake away needing so much more, needing more of him and needing him hurry the fuck up. "Please for the love of god…"

He felt Snake smile against his neck before pulling away and reaching towards the nightstand to the left. Scott squirmed on the covers impatient and wanting, more nervous and excited than he could ever recall being. This was a first, this was new and his body was electric with just being here and with Snake and fucking hell he felt good. He watched as Snake smeared lube across his fingers and blushed when he felt him maneuver his legs further apart.

He held his breath when he felt Snake press a finger against him and tried not to make a face when it entered him. Snake waiting until Scott's breathing evened out before he began to finger him properly causing the smaller mans toes to curl making sensations flood through him he only thought to feel by himself in his darkened room.

Scott gets used to the the feel of Snake's finger and loves the way he speeds up and slows down before slipping in another finger eagerly. Scott pants as he can feel the fingers working together and scissoring, pushing in than out again before twisting and making Jund's breath catch as he just barely grazes the prostate.

The jolts of pleasure that runs through Jund make him shudder and everything quickly turn to fire. His mouth hangs open in shock and Snake stops abruptly easing his fingers out of him.

"No," Jund manages to say, "keep going. Don't fucking stop now."

Snake raises a brow a moment before something clicks and he grins. "That good?" he asks rudely pushing his fingers back into him making the man under him gasp out once more.

Words are nearly impossible and so he just nods in response, teeth digging into his lower lip as he pushes further down on Snakes fingers trying to get him to hit that spot once more. Snake teases and taunts him, pushing another finger in and deliberating not letting Scott fuck himself down on the digits, yet getting oh so fucking close. Scott's desperate and practically pleading with his body if not his mouth. He's a mess and he knows it but doesn't care anymore because it all feels so good but Snake is still managing to be a fucking asshole.

Jund tries to catch his eyes to level him a glare, his cock hard, leaking, and untouched lying against his stomach. He watches as Snake looks him up and down with those hungry eyes before he licks those plump and kiss swollen lips and slams his fingers in to the hilt crooking them just so and Scott is lost to it.

The pleasure that takes him is chaotic and violent, and he's sure he's making a fool of himself. The sounds leaving his mouth are without conscious thought all wrung from him by the man sitting between his legs and his brain can only think of how fucking good his whole body feels and he needs more, just more.

He's not sure if Snake takes pity on him or just gives in to his pleas to be fucked and filled but fingers leave him regardless and he feels a scowl reach his brow before the feel of Snake leaning over him registers. He's barely feels Snake pushing his thighs and is just aching all over but he manages a soft moan when he feels Snake pressing against him, his mouth softly biting at his earlobe.

The feeling that goes through him as Snakes pushes into him for the first time is pure ecstasy and his back and hips rise up to meet Snake who is going way to slow for Scott's liking. If he thought fingers felt good, the weight of Snake inside him was heaven and he's pleading for him to just move, because he can feel every twitch of Snake's cock and torture is becoming too kind of a word.

Everything is utterly still for a moment, Snake just resting inside Scott, and his fingers digging greedily into the older mans biceps. The eyes above him are dark and hungry, the arms next to his head shaking and he leans forward plying kisses to a neck he can just barely reach but Snake sighs into it and Jund moans out at the slight shift in movement.

"You're fucking perfect," the rough voice above him utters and Scott's eyes shift to the green ones above at a loss for words. Speechlessness reforms into a gasp as Snake slowly moves back teasing and taunting letting Scott's muscles scream to be filled once more before finally relenting and easing slowly back into him.

The pace Snake sets is tortuously slow, fulfilling and agonizing all at the same time. Scott whines for him to go faster but it's all in vain and Scott's desire to be fucked thoroughly hangs in the power of whatever whim Snake decides to take.

The pace slows once more and just as Scott's about had about enough and is more than willing to do something, anything to make Snake go faster, he speeds up. Words and thoughts flee once more and his mouth is claimed and used as Snake body battles it's own pleasure.

Snake lets out his own cry and Scott is suddenly glad he isn't the only one affected by all of this. The man above him rolls his hips into Scott's and thrusts forwards with more force than he had previously causing Scott to shift up the bed. The pleasure is beyond dizzying and Snake knows just the right ways to touch and caress and fuck him into oblivion. His muscles are weak and languid, his cock still resting against him, precum leaking off the tip and he swears he about to come, but it's just not quite enough.

Snake maneuvers a pillow beneath Scott's hips and pulls his legs over his shoulders and suddenly every single muscle in his body is on cloud nine, screaming in pleasure. He's never hated Snake so much. He's stuck in the strange purgatory of I'm about to fucking come, but never getting anywhere and it's his own personal hell and Snake is the King.

Scott relentlessly claws at Snakes back begging for him to just touch him, bring him some kind of release and it's nothing short of embarrassing. The agony of being on the precipice just wouldn't stop, and his body just screamed with the fury of it.

Finally having enough Scott reaches his own hand to his aching cock only to have it swatted easily away by the man on top of him. "Not a chance," where the only words he heard before he sank back into the pillow giving up and deciding if he ever got off this bed he'd return the favor one day.

The sound he heard next infuriated him more than he would ever likely admit. That familiar rumble he was so used to directed at his pleas and wanton begging. How fucking dare he laugh but he did nonetheless and while Scott was thinking of something to say to the fucking prick, everything sort of stopped.

No words were needed as Snake slammed his hips into the smaller man, a strong hand wrapping around his needy cock and fucking him like his life depended on it. Finally. Everything feels so good again and he's too busy focusing on being overwhelmed with pleasure he doesn't realize he's about to come until he's there, spilling over Snake's hands, expletives and praises leaving his lips in adoration and something else that might even be called love.

Snake follows a minute or two after Scott burying his face in his slender neck and biting at the skin as his body shakes off the effects their escapade had on him. Both are still breathing hard the room filling with their heated breath and smell of lust-filled sex. Scott whimpers a bit as Snake slips away and out of him moving to lie next to him on the bed, hands behind his head. "Fuck."

Jund rolls on his side facing him and grins. "That good?" he teases.

The smirk makes a reappearance as his gaze trails to look over Scott's naked body. "Even better."

**-X-**

**Epilogue:**

Scott yawns awake wincing as every muscle he stretches is sore and bruised unused to the abuse and toll sex with Snake had taken on him. He threw on his glasses that are on the nightstand and looks around. Snake's room is as unchanged as it's always been, although it seems his clothes have disappeared as well as the man of the house.

Without too many options left to him he grabs the comforter and wraps it around him as a makeshift robe and heads out the bedroom door. His nose is assaulted with the smell of bacon and coffee and a smile stretched across his face at the thought of someone cooking for him, well something that wasn't microwavable.

He starts to head to the kitchen when the coffee table from last night catches his eye and he pads over to where it is curiosity getting the better of him. Snakes cards still lay face down and he flips them over one by one amusement making him shake his head, he should have fucking known. A fucking full house to his straight, and here he had thought he was the impatient one. While Snake may have won in actuality, Scott had called it from the beginning, because Snake had indeed been down to nothing before he even had his pants off. He stands up still laughing silently at the mystery that was Snake and heads towards the kitchen, he had some gloating to do.


End file.
